


I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love

by worryless2020



Series: MCR Album Fanfics [1]
Category: I Brought You My Bullets You Brought Me Your Love - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Vampires, some strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worryless2020/pseuds/worryless2020
Summary: This is a work of fiction inspired by the song titles, themes and lyrics from the album, 'I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love' by My Chemical Romance. I claim no credit for the creative work of My Chemical Romance which provided me with the inspiration for this piece.
Series: MCR Album Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595179
Kudos: 4





	I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love

I BROUGHT YOU MY BULLETS, YOU BROUGHT ME YOUR LOVE

1\. Romance . 2. Honey, This Mirror Isn’t Big Enough For The Two Of Us . 3. Vampires Will Never Hurt You . 4. Drowning Lessons . 5. Our Lady Of Sorrows . 6. Headfirst For Halos . 7. Skylines And Turnstiles . 8. Early Sunsets Over Monroeville . 9. This Is The Best Day Ever . 10. Cubicles . 11. Demolition Lovers

“Jeeeez…” Gerard said, looking around at his surroundings. “What is this place?”  
He, Mikey, Frank and Ray had found themselves on the edge of a town so small that they could see every corner of it from where they were standing. There was not a soul, not so much as a stray cat, in sight, and not a sound to be heard.  
“God, when my cousin said there was no one here… I didn’t think she meant it quite so literally,” said Ray.  
It took them less than two minutes to walk to the town centre, which was hardly worthy of such a title. A miniature green sat between two narrow streets, each of which had buildings on only one side. The facades all faced the green in the middle, which made it all look more like one wide street with a small lawn in the middle of it. A battered and worn sign on the green read: “Welcome to Monroeville”.  
“How did she find it?” Mikey asked.  
“I have no idea,” Ray replied. “She just said that she discovered it on her travels one time. I didn’t think anything of that at the time. I mean, people stumble across things. It’s not that strange. But now that I see it… I don’t think there’s ever been a more appropriate time to use the phrase, ‘the middle of nowhere’. I can’t imagine how she ever found it. But it seemed like she couldn’t say enough good things about it in terms of finding inspiration for her poetry.”  
“I guess I can see that,” said Frank, examining the seemingly deserted shops and cafés.  
“She said something like, ‘It’s desolate, but peaceful, eerie but beautiful.’”  
“That’s fair to say,” replied Gerard, “but it’s also fucking weird.”  
He walked over to what appeared to be Monroeville’s version of a supermarket. The others followed him and watched as he tried the door. It was locked.  
“Why doesn’t that surprise me?”  
“Guys, I think this is nothing less than a ghost town,” said Frank.  
“I think you’re right there, Frank,” replied Mikey, moving on from the supermarket to the next building, which was a little bistro.  
Two small sets of tables and chairs sat outside. Mikey tried the door, which was also locked.  
The four of them walked slowly through the town, trying and failing to open the doors of all the quaint little buildings they passed.  
“Hey guys, look at that,” said Ray, pointing, as they reached the top of the street.  
He was pointing to something quite a way out in the distance, well beyond Monroeville itself.  
Frank, Mikey and Gerard turned and saw a wooded hill, perhaps about four or five miles out from the town, on which stood a huge and extremely old-looking house.  
“Could be worth checking out,” Ray said.  
“Yeah, for a group of kids on Halloween looking for a place to try out their Ouija board,” replied Mikey.  
“Whatever.”  
Gerard tried the door of the town’s church next, and nearly fell inside when it opened, because he had been expecting it to be locked like the rest.  
“Whoa!” he exclaimed, just managing to keep his balance.  
“You alright, man?” asked Frank.  
“Yeah. Look at this,” Gerard said, referring to the open door. “Should’ve known. God’s door is always open.”  
The others sniggered, and followed Gerard inside.  
As Frank entered, behind Gerard and Mikey, and held the door for Ray, something flew over their heads and into the church.  
“Shit, what was that?” said Ray, as he closed the door gently behind him.  
“A crow?” Mikey suggested, as he watched it fly from one corner of the church to the other.  
The church was, although fairly modest, bigger than it had seemed from the outside.  
“No,” said Gerard. “No, I think it’s a bat!”  
“In the middle of the afternoon?” Frank said, but, eyeing the creature, he was inclined to believe that Gerard was right.  
They watched with interest and curiosity as the bat flew into the vestry behind the altar. They all began to move somewhat warily up the aisle, except Frank, who strode ahead, determined to follow the animal.  
“What are you going to do?” asked Mikey.  
“I don’t know. But maybe…” Frank stopped walking for a moment and turned to answer Mikey. “Maybe the ceiling is lower in there than out here and we might be able to catch him and let him out again, I don’t know. Plus, y’know, I’ve never seen the inside of a vestry before, especially not one in a deserted town. We might find something cool.”  
He turned and started walking again.  
“Like what?” called Ray, as he and the others followed Frank at their leisurely pace.  
Frank had just crossed the threshold into the room before he could answer, and jumped with fright. He found himself face to face with a man, well over six feet tall, in his early fifties.  
A quick glance around the room revealed no sign of the bat.  
The man was so deathly pale that he was almost transparent. His skin was almost a match for his light, silvery hair. He had a small, pinched mouth with no lips to speak of, a hooked nose, and strange, striking eyes of a colour Frank had never seen before and could not identify now. He wore a black suit so clean, crease-free and such a perfect fit that he looked like he had come straight from the tailor’s, and with it a white shirt and red tie.  
Hanging behind him on the wall Frank noticed what looked to him rather like a black cape, but he took it to be a clergyman’s vestments. On the wall to the right hung an old, cracked mirror. He wasn’t sure, but Frank thought, by the angle at which he was standing, and by the position in the room which the man occupied, that the man should have been reflected in the mirror. But he wasn’t.  
“Hello,” said Frank, just before Gerard, Mikey and Ray appeared behind him.  
They were all as alarmed as Frank had been by the sight which greeted them.  
“Hello,” replied the man, coldly.  
His voice was strained and raspy.  
“Um,” said Gerard, after no one had spoken for a few seconds. “We’re in a band. We heard that, um… We’re kinda looking for inspiration to give us some material for our next album,” he explained. “We heard that this – Monroeville, I mean – was a haunting but beautiful place and we’ve just been, sort of, exploring… We thought no one lived here.”  
“In the church or in the town?”  
“Well,” replied Gerard, “either.”  
“I live here.”  
“In the church or the town?” asked Mikey, with a hint of a smile.  
The man’s expression didn’t change one iota.  
“Both,” he said.  
The four band members exchanged bemused glances.  
“How?” asked Ray. “I mean, how can you live here? Where do you buy your food? Where do you buy anything or maintain any kind of life?”  
The man eyed him suspiciously.  
“I get by.”  
“Well…” Frank began. “What happened? Why doesn’t anybody else live here anymore?”  
“Oh, some superstitious rumour or other scared them all away.”  
Frank raised his eyebrows.  
“Really? What rumour?” Gerard’s interest was piqued.  
“I don’t know the details. Didn’t faze me anyway. Come,” the man said, taking a step forward and shooing his visitors out of the vestry with his hands.  
As he moved Frank confirmed his suspicions and temporarily felt faint with fright. The man’s reflection didn’t appear in the cracked mirror on the wall.  
“These are my private quarters,” he continued, by way of explanation.  
Frank, Ray, Gerard and Mikey shuffled out of the vestry. The man followed them and closed the door behind him.  
“Are you the priest here?” Mikey asked.  
“No,” the man answered shortly, but then continued, “But the priest who was here packed his bags like the rest of them so… here I am.”  
“Why? I mean, why the church? Didn’t you have your own house before?” asked Ray.  
The man didn’t answer.  
“How long has the town been deserted?” Gerard asked, when it became clear that the man had no intention of answering Ray’s question.  
“Oh, thirty odd years, give or take.”  
“Thirty years!”  
“What about that big house on the hill up there?” Ray asked. “Does anyone live there?”  
The man looked down at the floor and smiled. As he lifted his head again to speak, Gerard caught a glimpse of his left canine. Was it simply prominent? Or was it notably sharper than most people’s?  
“Mmm, there was a couple lived there. Husband was from a rich family. I don’t know for sure that they left town, but if they are still around they certainly haven’t made it known.”  
“Hm,” said Frank.  
Mikey looked at him, and then spoke himself:  
“Well… Maybe we’ll go explore a little more ourselves. Eh, guys? We’ve probably taken up enough of this man’s time.”  
He smiled politely at Monroeville’s strange sole resident.  
“Yeah. Yeah,” Ray agreed.  
“Okay,” said Frank. “Well… thank you for the information you’ve given us, it’s been… fascinating.”  
He, Ray, Gerard and Mikey had already begun walking towards the door of the church. The man followed them, to see them out. Ray led the way, followed by Frank and Gerard, with Mikey bringing up the rear.  
“Oh!” exclaimed Ray, just as he reached the door. “The bat! Did you happen to…?”  
Ray turned to ask the man this one last question but broke off suddenly because of the terrifying sight he was met with.  
The man had crept up right behind Mikey, and followed him still, unnoticed, with less than a foot between them. He had his hands hovering over Mikey’s shoulders, seemingly about to make a grab for them, and his eyes were fixed determinedly on his neck. His mouth was open and his lethally sharp canines glistened.  
“Mikey, run!” Ray yelled.  
Mikey, Frank and Gerard whipped their heads round to see what Ray was seeing. The vampire jumped back, startled, and all four band members bolted from the church, and once they got out, kept running as fast as any of them had run in their lives.  
It didn’t take long for the vampire to recover his composure, and he was soon hot on their tails.  
Instinctively, they ran in the direction of the forest that led up to the hill where the old house was. It was the only way they could run where they could see that there was anywhere at all to go. There was also the chance that amidst all the thick conifers the vampire might lose sight of them.  
They shot past all the abandoned shops and eateries, four pairs of feet repeatedly slapping the hard concrete, and a fifth coming dangerously close to catching up with them.  
At the edge of the town was a dilapidated barn next to an old pasture where presumably livestock once grazed. It was through this land that the band had to run before they had a straight run for the forest. The ground beneath them appeared as nothing but a green and brown blur.  
Out in front, Ray cursed to himself when he saw that there was a fence separating the land once used for grazing from that which led to the forest. He looked behind him quickly but never stopped running, to see how the others were faring. Frank was quickly catching up with him, and had also seen the fence. Gerard and Mikey weren’t too far behind Frank either. The vampire didn’t look as if he was going to give up the chase any time soon.  
One by one they stumbled over the fence. Even after a break as short as the time it took to cross it, it was a struggle to start running again.  
Frank pushed until he felt like his leg muscles were going to explode, to catch up with Ray. Gerard, running alongside Mikey, felt as though his brother had slowed a bit since they started out.  
“Mikey,” he wheezed.  
He wanted them to keep running side-by-side so as not to lose sight of each other, but he knew Mikey was slowing him down. He would have been able to go faster than this.  
“Mikey, you’re slowing down. Come on…” He paused to take a gulp of air. “Bro, faster. Our lives…” Another gasp. “Our lives depend on this.”  
Mikey said nothing but Gerard could feel his pace pick up.  
“Good… good,” he said. “Keep that up, come on.”  
They remained behind Frank and Ray, but were at a steady fast pace, and had put some distance between themselves and the vampire. But not enough to be safe.  
When they got to the edge of the forest, they were starting onto an upward slope. Ray felt like the muscles in his legs were being scorched on a fire. Frank thought he might be on the brink of a collapsed lung. Gerard was convinced that if he ran this fast for much longer he would vomit, or cough up blood. Mikey could hardly remember what it felt like not to be running, and was starting to see spots.  
It was beginning to get dark, and bulging roots, fallen branches and the odd rock made the forest floor uneven and very difficult to run on. It slowed them down, but it slowed the vampire too.  
At one point Gerard’s heart leapt as he noticed that Mikey was not by his side anymore. He kept running but looked behind him and saw that Mikey had only fallen a step or two behind.  
“C’mon, little broth – Augh!”  
“Gerard!” Mikey yelled.  
Frank and Ray slowed right down and turned around.  
Gerard had got his foot caught under a gnarly root and had fallen. He squirmed to get up but couldn’t free his foot which had become jammed between the root and a rock. Ray and Frank hesitated. Mikey knelt down beside Gerard.  
“Go on, keep going!” he called breathlessly to Ray and Frank.  
“You go too, man,” Gerard said.  
“No fuckin’ way.”  
Mikey looked over his shoulder. He estimated that they’d have about ten – maybe fifteen – seconds to free Gerard before the vampire would get to them, but no more.  
He wrapped his hands around Gerard’s ankle and pulled hard. All his strength was gone from running.  
“Fuck! How’d you get in here, man?”  
“Mikey, Mikey, he’s coming, you have to go!”  
“No! Shit.”  
He fumbled helplessly, wondering how on earth Gerard had managed to get his foot wedged so tightly.  
Gerard pulled his foot back as hard as he could, trying to free it, to no avail.  
Then Mikey suddenly thought to hold his Converse trainer to the ground.  
“Pull your foot out of your shoe,” he said.  
Gerard obeyed. It was still difficult, required effort. When he did get free, he nearly fell over backwards. But Mikey caught him, and by the time they started running again, they could practically feel the vampire’s breath on the back of their necks.  
But, gradually, they managed to increase the distance between them again.  
The hill was getting steeper. The more they ran the more clearly the brothers could each hear their own heartbeats, as if the hearts themselves had migrated from their chests to their heads. The sole of Gerard’s right foot pained him terribly, as he continued to run unhesitatingly across a rough terrain covered in sharp stones and twigs, his shoe possibly half a mile behind him by now.  
He looked over his shoulder briefly, and then had to look again to check that his eyes hadn’t been deceiving him the first time. There was no vampire in sight.  
“Mikey, Mikey, stop!”  
Mikey looked behind him too, and slowed to a halt when he saw what Gerard saw: nothing. Nothing except trees, the forest floor, and the deepening darkness.  
“What the fuck?” he said, breathlessly.  
“I know.”  
A terrible thought crossed Mikey’s mind.  
“What if he found Frank and Ray?”  
Gerard looked at him with wide eyes. “Oh my God.”  
“But look, man, we can’t just stand here anyway. He could appear from behind any one of these trees in a second and get us both, here and now.”  
Mikey began to walk, jerking his head to tell Gerard to follow him.  
“Where are we even going?”  
Now that the threat no longer seemed imminent, Gerard allowed himself to limp.  
“I can’t see that this leads anywhere except to the big old house, which Ray seemed interested in visiting anyway. So I think we should just head there.”  
“Yeah, okay. Fuck, we must be nearly there by now.”  
“Are you ready to start running again?”  
“Really?”  
“Look, I know you’re in pain. So am fucking I! I don’t want to run. But if that motherfucker is lying in wait for us somewhere, watching…”  
“Yeah, you’re right. Come on.”  
Their pace now was a half-hearted effort at best. They looked more like two joggers taking in the night air than two lost musicians running for their lives. Knowing that the vampire was not right on their tails made the motivation to run as fast as they possibly could – to put their bodies through more of that torture – hard to find.  
Regardless, the last leg was a struggle. But it did prove to be the last leg. Ahead of them, the spaces between the trees began to widen. Above, the canopy became patchy and let more and more moonlight through. The ground even seemed to become smoother.  
Despite these signs, they were surprised when they stepped out and seemed to have left the forest behind altogether. By now their pace had diminished to a walk.  
“Gerard! Mikey!” a voice shouted out to them from about ten paces ahead.  
They looked up and saw Frank and Ray. Immediately they ran to each other. Like long lost lovers, Gerard and Frank fell into each other’s arms, as did Ray and Mikey. Then Mikey hugged Frank and Gerard Ray, and all expressed their relief that the others were alright.  
“We just lost him,” Mikey explained. “One minute we were still running for our lives, the next, we turned around and he had just vanished. We still ran most of the way here in case he’d jump out on us or something but…” He shrugged.  
“Strange,” said Ray. “But thank fuck!”  
“Yeah,” Gerard and Mikey smiled wearily.  
“Meanwhile…” said Frank, as he turned and indicated the monstrosity of a house that towered above them all now where they stood.  
To look up at it made each of them feel as if he had shrunk down to half his size.


End file.
